


L's dying thoughts

by yunayoyoe



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunayoyoe/pseuds/yunayoyoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place in Episode 25</p>
    </blockquote>





	L's dying thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in Episode 25

The worst thing about Light is that he is such an amazing actor. Although I had already revealed who he was, Light continued to play his role. Never once did he give into the pressure of being accused.

But you see, I am Justice. Therefore, in all of my cases, I try to remain objective. Although my emotions are there, I do not let them get the best of me. I knew that Light was Kira, and although his incredible acting skills made even myself, question my own judgment, I didn’t stray from my conclusion completely.

But even if Light was Kira, I had no possible way of proving this. Yet somehow, that made me feel relieved.

Kira kills with something close to a consistent pattern. Well, in all actuality he just killed as many as he could without rising suspicion upon himself.

The numbers would rise as I would eat my strawberry shortcake. And yet, although so many were dying just outside, somehow, I was glad that the investigation took so long.

To be completely honest, the most fun I’ve had in my life was probably during the Kira case. Moreover, it was not only the feeling of having fun that I experienced during that time. I felt so many things that I had never felt before. It was somehow colorful. A hauntingly beautiful rainbow, that was leading me directly to a world of darkness.

I don’t know, does that sound too cheesy?

Either way, that was the reality of the situation. I unconsciously turned my check towards the truth.

 

Light mentioned once before that I might have been wanting for him to be Kira. I agreed to his assumption, but I think that deep within me, I didn’t want that to be the truth.

Somehow, one way or another, Light was the person who introduced me to all these colors.

For him to be the person that would soon be executed was more painful than I had ever thought possible.

And yet, I continued to play my part as detective and Light continued to play his two-faced character.

 

But today I have been quite tired. Somehow, those familiar bells seem to be have been ringing ever since I woke up. I wonder what they could be announcing today…

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
